(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of digital data processing system and more particularly to systems for accumulating information from a number of disparate sources and organizing it for easy viewing.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Digital computer systems have been used for a number of years to store and process data. A problem arises, however, when the data which is to be processed is from a number of disparate sources, particularly when the data is directed to the design, development and testing of a complex system including firmware, hardware and software in which a number of companies may be involved.